Shock Waves
by Penny Shepard
Summary: A bomb attack on the NCIS headquarters endangers and shocks the whole team, and a loss of life that affects two members in particular.  How will the team cope and support each other through?  Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

The explosion ripped through NCIS headquarters like a knife cutting through butter. The walls met with the floor in a deafening crash, as they toppled over like playing cards. The roof soon caved in without the support of the walls beneath it, trapping and injuring those below. Sparks flew from the electricity cables that had been ripped from the walls, and the resulting fires burned beneath the rubble.

Gibbs and Ziva were trapped in the elevator between the squad room and Abby's lab and autopsy. They had been reasonably sheltered from the blast, but some of the cables holding the elevator had been severed, some completely and some just being held together with threads.

Penny had been in the bullpen talking to McGee, but both had been rendered unconscious when the walls and roof had caved in. Penny had a large cut to her head; her face was cut and bruised. McGee looked as if he was hurt worse than Penny; his leg was bleeding and the bone could be seen sticking out at an odd angle, and his arm was dislocated.

Jenny was trapped underneath a large beam that had fallen from the ceiling, and the wall had then caved in on top of that. She was unconscious and bleeding from cuts to her head, face, arms and legs.

Tony fortunately was outside when the explosion happened, but was covered in small cuts from the glass that had shattered from the windows, which now lay on the tarmac of the naval base. He felt shell shocked; his friends were in there, and he was powerless to help. He ran towards the fire exit where people were beginning to run out from, those who had managed to escape with little or no injury.

As he ran towards some of his colleagues he was pleased to see Abby, Ducky and Jimmy coming out, with just a few minor cuts and bruises. They were all covered in plaster, and soot from the smoke which caused Abby to cough violently.

'Abs are you alright?' He asked with concern.

'Yeah I'm fine Tony, but where are all the others?' Abby replied between coughs.

'They haven't come out yet; they must be trapped inside.' Tony explained.

'What the hell happened?' Ducky asked as he sat Abby down on the grass and began to check her over.

'I don't know Duck, I really don't know.' Tony replied as he looked at the distress and chaos that had erupted, and at the former shell of the now smoke and fire filled NCIS building.


	2. Chapter 2

4 hours earlier…

It was open day at NCIS and within the naval base. It was a chance for the families of loved ones who risked their lives on a daily basis to get a glimpse into their world, and a chance for the navy and for NCIS to gain some possible new recruits.

The whole naval yard was buzzing with excitement and laughter with balloons everywhere and crowds upon crowds of people; babies, toddlers, young children, teenagers, parents, grandparents, they were all there in support of their loved ones.

Team Gibbs were enjoying the frivolity and the atmosphere that was going on around them, and were enjoying being part of it. Penny had been asked to show some people round the headquarters and talk to them about being an agent. They all seemed to be students in their late teens and she was pleased to see that there appeared to be more girls in the group than guys.

'OK guys so welcome to NCIS, my name is Special Agent Penny Shepard. So are you all considering becoming agents or are you just wanting to be nosey?' She asked humorously, but was pleased to see them all disagreeing with the latter part of her statement. 'OK well let's begin the tour.' She said as she led the group into the building and through security, handing out a visitor pass to each person.

She took them up the stairs into the main squad room and waited for them all to regroup before she continued detailing some of the history of NCIS.

'OK so NCIS kind of gets its roots from Navy Department General Order 292 of 1882, which established the NOI. Can anyone tell me what NOI stood for?' She asked, scarily reminding herself of her 9th grade teacher.

'The Office of Naval Intelligence.' Replied a brown haired girl, who Penny guessed was aged about eighteen.

'Yeah that's right well done!' Penny exclaimed with surprise. 'I didn't think anyone else was sad enough to know that but me.' She added with a laugh. 'Don't worry folks I'm not going to bore you to death with the full history or anything, but it is important that you know everything about NCIS and its history because it's the kind of thing the board looks for in a potential agent. So NIS was adopted in 1966 which stood for Naval Investigative Service, which then became Naval Criminal Investigative Service in 1992.' She added as her final bit of the history lesson.

She could see that some of the group looked really interested in hearing about the history of the service, but the rest just looked bored senseless.

'OK so if you want to know more about the history of NCIS and stuff, I'd suggest you go online or to your local library or something.' She rambled as she took the group further into the squad room. 'So these are the bullpens where some of the teams are based. You've got Counter Terrorism, Cyber Crimes Unit Guys, please bear in mind that some of these probably aren't the actual team names.' She said a little flustered as she realised that after six and a half months she didn't actually know the names of many of the other departments. Sure ask her anything about the history of NCIS and she could tell you in a heartbeat, but ask her the current names of the departments and she didn't have a clue.

She quickly chose to move on to the team she knew best of all, the team who she could depict their strengths, their weaknesses, their personalities, but most of all the team that she was proud to call her family.

'OK so this is team Gibbs, who are also known as the Major Crime Response Team. This is the team I belong to, and the Special Agent sat working away there is the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs.' She introduced enthusiastically, only to be met by a not so enthusiastic response. 'Yeah Gibbs is a bit like a grizzly bear, you know he looks soft and cuddly but he really isn't, but with a bit of love and affection he just melts into a warm fuzzy pile.' She said cutely, more for Gibbs's benefit that the group she was showing round.

'Penny don't make me head slap you.' Gibbs said with a smirk.

'Yes boss.' She replied with a very happy smile back. 'OK to the lab.' She said as she turned her attention back to the group and led them down to Abby's lab and to autopsy.

About an hour later, once the group had finished listening to Abby's excitable rambles about her machines and then Ducky recounting his tales as a young ME, Penny took them up to the director's office, and proudly introduced them to the first female director of NCIS.

'So guys I would like to introduce you to Director Jenny Shepard. She is the fourth director of NCIS but the first female director of not just NCIS but of any federal agency.' She explained proudly which resulted in a small embarrassed glare from her mom.

'It's nice to meet you all.' Jenny said happily. 'Are you all wanting to become NCIS Special Agents? That is if Penny hasn't scared you off.' She added.

She was pleased to see that the group seemed very receptive and she allowed them all to sit around the conference table in the middle of her office.

'Director Shepard do you find it difficult as the first female director, or have you found most people have been receptive towards you?' Asked the young girl who had answered Penny's earlier question.

'Um…well I think it's been a mixed reaction really, but they're getting used to it now.' Jenny explained.

'I think it's a shock for some men to take orders from a woman, but some might tell you that she's got balls the men don't have.' Penny explained with a cheesy grin.

The group looked at Penny in shock and couldn't believe that she had just said that about and in front of her boss.

'Yeah don't worry guys she's my mom, and she knows it's true.' Penny explained which resulted in the group looking a little more relaxed. 'One of the first rules about being an agent guys is always to be observant; you should have kept it in mind that I said my surname was Shepard when I introduced myself downstairs, and that there was a possibility that we were related. Although you should never assume anything either.' Penny said smartly.

The group sheepishly took on board what she said and asked them both a few more questions about life as an agent, whether or not they'd ever shot someone or been shot or badly injured. Jenny was certain that they could have asked hundreds of more questions, but she had to get ready for the awards ceremony that they were going to be holding later in the day.

Penny led the group back down the stairs and headed out in to the navy yard. It was getting on for mid-afternoon and her stomach was telling her that it was time to eat. She disappeared to a café round the corner to get herself and the rest of team Gibbs something to eat.

The other team members were also wondering around the NCIS building, talking to the families of other agents, offering their condolences to some who had lost family over the years. A board had been erected displaying photographs of all those who had fallen during the line of duty and some of the families had taken comfort in looking at it.

McGee was playing with some children and was helping them with the piñata that had been placed in the squad room. It looked like so much fun, that even Ziva found herself joining in.

They were all gratefully relieved to see Penny appear with filled baguettes, and they were even more impressed when she had bought them all their favourite fillings.

Tony wolfed his down, barely stopping for a moment to allow himself to chew, before he gathered up the children at the other end of the squad room.

'OK guys come with me; we're going to go play baseball in the yard. Anyone else care to join us?' He said as he turned back to the team.

'We'll join you shortly.' Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and Penny all replied.

Happy with the answer he got Tony bounced out of the squad room followed by a herd of little children. Deciding that she liked the idea of learning to play baseball Ziva decided to go down to Abby's lab to get her, knowing that she would love to join in. Gibbs followed her into the elevator to get Ducky and Palmer, also knowing that they would never miss the chance to play. The team's departure meant that Penny and McGee were left alone, which they weren't complaining about.

'Ahhh peace and quiet at last.' McGee said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Penny's waist.

'Yes indeed.' Penny replied as she lightly placed a kiss on McGee's lips. 'So giving that it's Saturday today and since it has been a very long and gruelling week, I think you should definitely offer to take your girlfriend out somewhere tonight.' She said not so subtly.

'Oh really? So where do you think I should take her?' McGee replied with a smile matching Penny's mischievous one.

'Ooo how about that really nice new Italian place that opened on J Street?' She said happily.

'Italian sounds good.' He said.

Within seconds of their happy conversation chaos erupted as a loud explosion was heard, and the rubble from the building piled in on top of them. They were trapped, injured and unconscious within seconds.

The screams and cries of the other people who had been in the building could be heard ringing round the shell of the squad room, and the smell of burning, smoke and fire filled the air.

Gibbs held on tightly to Ziva as the elevator came to a violent stop. It shook and juddered a few times before coming to a total standstill. There was no light and no power to the emergency call button.

'Ziva are you alright?' Gibbs asked as they laid together in a heap on the floor.

'Yeah Gibbs I'm fine.' She said as she rubbed a small cut on her head where she had banged it on the rail on the elevator wall.

Gibbs attempted to stand up, and the shift in movement resulted in the elevator crashing down the shaft another few inches.

Penny could hear the screams and shouts become louder as she came to. She expected to be in a lot of pain, but was relieved when all she felt was a dull ache from her head injury and from her gunshot wound that she had received two and a half months earlier. She looked in the direction of where McGee had been standing and saw him lying under parts of the ceiling. She managed to free herself from the rubble she had been trapped by, and slowly crawled over to McGee.

It was very dark and smoky, with some of the flames visible from where Penny was sat. She gently shook McGee trying to wake him but not trying to disturb any of his injuries.

'McGee please wake up, please!' She coughed as she felt the tears sting at her eyes, and she coughed from the smoke.

They were both filthy from the smoke and the plaster that had come down with the ceiling. As Penny coughed some more she was relieved to hear McGee coughing, and then scream out in pain as he came round.

'Aaaahhh my leg!' He exclaimed in excruciating pain.

Penny managed to push back enough of the debris to release him, and to reveal a large gash to his left leg. His leg was visibly broken with the splintered bone from his shin sticking out. Penny calmly took control of the situation in hand, and found a couple of small pieces of wood from what used to be Tony's desk. She went to the remains of her own desk and sifted through the rubble until she found some parcel tape and a bandage from her first aid box.

'OK McGee I need you to straighten your leg as much as you can.' She said.

McGee did as he was told, a screamed in pain as he slowly straightened his leg. As soon as he had done so Penny began wrapping the bandage around the wound to help stem the bleeding, and then placed the two pieces of wood on either side of his leg, wrapping them with parcel tape and securing them tightly in place. Next she turned her attentions to his arm which was dislocated. She gave it a hard jolt which popped it back in place, and McGee gave another loud scream of pain.

'Oh I'm so sorry McGee but you should feel a little better now.' Penny said. 'If I help you do you think you can walk?' She added as a beam above their heads gave a loud groan and shifted slightly.

'I don't know but I can try.' McGee replied unconvincingly.

Penny wrapped her arm around his back and placed his arm around her shoulders. It took a lot of her strength to get him up, but between the two of them they had him standing on one leg and he managed to take a few hops forward. Slowly but surely they made their way to the fire exit where Tony and Jimmy met them at the door.

'Penny, McGee oh thank God you guys are OK.' Tony said with relief as he took hold of McGee from Penny.

'I'm OK but McGee has definitely been in better shape.' Penny explained, out of breath from all of the energy it had taken to carry McGee out. 'Ducky his leg is very badly broken. I've done the best I could to secure it but he's in a lot of pain and losing a lot of blood.' She added to Ducky before turning back towards the building.

Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

'Whoa Penny where do you think you're going?' He asked.

'Tony there are more people trapped inside, I've got to go back in and help!' She explained as she yanked her arm from his grip, which he grabbed once again.

'No Penny it's not our job to do. Leave it to the professionals to do.' He said frantically as he tried to desperately make her understand.

'Tony I can't do that. My mom is in there somewhere, along with Gibbs and Ziva. They could be trapped or injured.' Penny replied as the tears formed in her eyes, a few threatening to leak onto her soot smeared face.

Tony thought for a few moments before replying. The thought of Ziva being trapped and injured, or even worse, was almost too unbearable for him to comprehend, and he knew that he couldn't sit idly by and doing nothing.

'OK, but I'm coming in with you.' He said as they both ran back into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony and Penny entered what used to be the squad room, which was now gutted and smoke filled. They had to crawl through the debris on their hands and knees to avoid inhaling too much smoke.

'Right Penny I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen good.' Tony said in a no-nonsense tone. 'If this gets too dangerous or we can't find Gibbs, Jenny or Ziva, we leave; you got that?'

Penny reluctantly nodded her head before crawling further towards the centre of the bullpen.

'Now can you remember where Gibbs and Ziva were before the explosion?' He asked her.

Penny thought for a few minutes before she remembered that they said they were heading down to Abby and Ducky.

'They went into the elevator to the lab and autopsy.' She said as they made their way to the elevator.

'Well they must be still inside because Abby, Ducky and Jimmy got out.' He explained as they reached the elevator.

'Gibbs? Ziva? Can you hear us?' They shouted through the steel doors, but heard no response.

Looking round Penny found a large piece of solid metal piping, which would work perfectly to jimmy open the doors. Tony took the pipe and slowly prised the doors open, revealing the top of the elevator, which was approximately two foot below them.

'Gibbs? Ziva? Are you there?' Penny shouted down.

'Yeah we're here.' Gibbs shouted back.

Penny released a breath of relief when she heard Gibbs's voice, and the fact that he sounded alright.

'Are you both OK?' She asked with concern.

'Yeah we're fine, but we can't move. Every time we do the elevator moves some more.' Gibbs replied.

Tony disappeared briefly in to the direction of his desk, and returned a few minutes later with a flashlight. He turned it on a shone it onto the cables holding the elevator up, and saw that two of the six were completely severed and another two were partially damaged, but were slowly pulling away with the strain of the weight.

'OK so what are we going to do?' Penny asked as they looked at the situation before them.

'Well first things first we need to try to secure the elevator the best we can.' Tony said slowly as he thought carefully about what they could do.

Penny gave a small laugh as a joke popped into her head.

'Hey do you think I could create a splint for the cables like I did for McGee's leg.' She said with a small laugh. 'It's about the sum and total of my expertise.'

'Do you know what Penny, that's maybe not such a bad idea.' Tony said thoughtfully, resulting in a stunned silence from Penny.

'Tony I wasn't being serious!' She exclaimed.

'No but I am.' Tony replied as he once again shone the torchlight at the cables, and then down at the roof of the elevator. 'Penny if you're very careful I might be able to lower you down onto the roof of the elevator, and we might be able to secure the split cables with telephone wire and that parcel tape that's in your pocket.' He said as he yanked the wire from one of the shattered phones on the floor.

Penny looked at Tony as if to say that she wasn't very convinced by his plan, and she was muttering under her breath that this was probably the stupidest thing she'd ever done. With phone wire and cable in hand Penny was slowly helped down onto the roof of the elevator, with Tony supporting all of her weight until they were certain the elevator wasn't going to give way.

'OK Penny you're going to have to work fast.' Tony said as he saw an orange glow appear through the sides of the elevator as a fire burned somewhere beneath them.

Penny very carefully approached the cables, but stopped abruptly when she heard the elevator creak beneath her, she felt her breath catching in her throat and her heart was beating ten to the dozen. Once the creaking stopped she very carefully took another couple of steps until she was at the cables themselves. She began to wrap the first telephone wire around the gash in one of the cables, and secured it in place with a generous amount of parcel tape. She then did the same with the second cable, before wrapping the rest of the tape around the two temporarily fixed cables with the two whole ones.

'God I hope this holds.' She said under her breath in a silent prayer.

Once she had secured the elevator cables the best she could, she lifted the safety panel beneath her feet to reveal Gibbs and Ziva, who looked mightily pleased to see them.

'Right Ziva I'm going to lift you up, and then you and Penny can lift me up, OK?' Gibbs said, to which Ziva responded with a nod of her head.

Creating a cradle with his hands Gibbs helped Ziva up, who was then grabbed by Penny and hauled up. It had taken a bit of effort but Ziva was out at last. Once Ziva was up both she and Penny laid flat on the roof's surface and held their arms down into the hole for Gibbs to hold on to.

'OK on the count of three; one, two… threeeee!' Ziva said as they strained to lift Gibbs's weight.

They quickly made it to the entrance to the shaft, just as the elevator made another loud crack and was shunted further down by another few inches. Without saying anything Gibbs grabbed Penny first and almost threw her out to Tony, closely followed by Ziva. He then made his own way out just as the shaft filled with smoke.

'Thank you Penny, Tony, I think you may have just saved our lives.' Ziva said as Tony hugged her tightly.

'Come on let's get out of here.' Tony said as he went to head out of the building before being stopped by Penny.

'No Tony you promised we would find Mom as well.' Penny said as tears flooded her eyes once again.

Gibbs's heart nearly stopped when he heard that Jenny was missing, and for a few moments everything felt to run in slow motion.

'DiNozzo you take Ziva and Penny out, I'll look for Jenny.' He said authoritively.

'No Gibbs I'm not leaving without her. I'm coming too.' Penny said with determination.

Realising there was no point in arguing with her Gibbs agreed to let Penny come before they disappeared further into the building. Tony led Ziva out through the debris into the fresh air and light, and turned back to look at the building that still had three of the people he cared about inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny was trapped under a large metal beam that had come down with the ceiling, and the wall adjacent to MTAC had caved in on top of that. The floor of what used to be the catwalk was missing in places where the ceiling below had pulled it down. Another beam from the roof was hanging above her, but wasn't very secure.

She was unconscious and had cuts to her head, face, arms and legs. The beam was across her torso and was pinning her in place. There was a thick layer of smoke and dust around her, and she began to cough a gasp for air as her surroundings became more apparent.

Thankfully she was beginning to waken, but she was confused and disorientated.

'Help! Help!' She croaked quietly, unable to get a proper breath in and her throat was bone dry.

She tried to move but couldn't because of the beam across her, and she felt a burning sensation in her stomach and down her legs.

'Help! Help!' She tried again, a little louder than before but still not enough to attract anyone's attention.

She laid still for a while and looked around her, taking in the horrors of the sights. NCIS was now unrecognisable and had been reduced to nothing more than a pile of burnt, smouldering rubble. She didn't have a clue what happened or where anyone was. One of the last things she remembered was Penny introducing her to a group of teenagers she'd been showing round, and then she had gone to get ready for the awards ceremony.

_Oh my God please say Penny got out alright._ Jenny thought as she remembered Penny would have been in the building when the explosion happened, Gibbs as well.

Elsewhere, in amongst the debris, Penny and Gibbs were sifting through everything in search of Jenny. Gibbs had the flashlight Tony had given him and was holding on tightly to Penny's hand. They made it to the foot of the stairs leading up to the catwalk, which was littered with glass, wood, plaster, a metal beam and half of the wall from MTAC. Gibbs looked at the situation and made a split decision.

'Penny it's too dangerous to go up there.' He said regretfully.

Penny gritted her teeth in dogged determination before she replied.

'Gibbs I am not leaving here without my mom. You can go back if you want, but I'm going to find her.' She all but yelled at him, the distress evident in her voice.

Gibbs was silent for a few seconds and gave the best Gibbs stare that he could muster the energy for. Without a reply Penny stormed past him and began making her way up the stairs. Reluctantly he followed behind her, impressed at her determination and strength. They were all traits that she had gotten from Jenny, which could be a blessing and a curse.

He shared Penny's worry about Jenny, but he was also concerned about Penny. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her, and neither would Jenny. But he would also never forgive himself if anything happened to Jenny and he didn't do everything he could to save her.

Jenny tried to move again under the beam that was trapping her, trying to make herself more comfortable, but this resulted in an unbearable wave of pain through her stomach. She cried out loudly in pain, this time loud enough to be heard.

'Gibbs, Gibbs I think she's up here!' Penny said frantically as she heard her mom's screams.

She somehow managed to make it to the top of the stairs and was standing on the catwalk. She looked at the big gaping hole that was in place of the flooring and she stood thinking for a few brief seconds, before leaping over it when she heard another cry from her mom. Gibbs was close behind her and he could feel his heart break with every scream he heard from Jenny.

Just as he was climbing over some debris he was relieved to see the arrival of fire fighters and paramedics entering the building.

Penny finally reached Jenny's side and she could no longer control the tears that had been threatening to spill since the whole incident began.

'Oh my God, Mom!' She exclaimed through her sobs, taking hold of Jenny's free but bloody hand.

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Penny, the first reason being that she was alive and well, and the second reason being that someone had found her.

'Where's Jethro?' She croaked.

'It's alright Mom he's here, he's just behind me.' Penny replied as she pointed into the general direction of where Gibbs was. 'Gibbs I found her!' She shouted back towards him.

Managing to stand up right in the centre on all the mess, he shouted down to the emergency services, whistling loudly to get their attention.

'UP HERE!' He shouted, 'WE NEED ATTENTION UP HERE IMMEDIATELY!' He said as both crews acknowledged him.

He quickly made it to Jenny's side and gulped back the fear that was threatening to consume him when he saw the state she was in. He placed a comforting hand on Penny's back, who was crying uncontrollably.

'Paramedics and fire brigade are here, they're on their way up. It won't be too long and then we'll have you out Jen.' He said quietly, just as a team of service crew were appearing behind. 'I'll tell you something Jen, you should be proud of Penny; she's done a really good job today. She saved Ziva and me when we were trapped in the elevator, and she gave McGee medical help. She's really proved herself.' He said as he squeezed Penny's shoulder and smiled at mother and daughter comfortingly, just as a paramedic joined them.

Jenny squeezed Penny's hand, first as a sign of affection and then as a way of helping her through the pain that was ripping through her body. As her face contorted in pain she couldn't help but let out another yelp.

'OK so who've we got here?' The paramedic said.

He was a guy in his mid to late forties, with balding grey hair and of slightly stocky build. He was joined by his female colleague shortly after his arrival, who was much younger than he was, and Jenny couldn't help but notice, with an amused thought in her mind, that she was a pretty, young, red head.

'J…Jen…Jenny.' She stammered.

'OK Jenny I'm Chris and my colleague is Amanda. You're doing really well; we're going to have you out of here in no time.' Chris said as he took a few items from his paramedics bag.

'Can you tell me what your surname is Jenny?' Amanda asked kindly, trying to keep Jenny talking as much as possible.

'Sh…Sh…' Jenny tried to speak, but she just couldn't seem to muster up enough energy.

'Shepard.' Gibbs replied for her with a weak smile as he looked at the fragile state of the woman he loved.

'Director Shepard to be precise.' Penny said with a proud, teary smile, which resulted in a weak one from Jenny.

Penny was always telling everyone that her mom was the director of NCIS every chance she got; not because she was bragging or because she enjoyed lording it over anyone else, but because she was so proud of her mom's achievements.

A fireman came over to where they were all sat and collard Chris over. They talked briefly for a few moments before both men nodded their heads in agreement. The fireman then left them and walked towards his own crew.

'What's happening?' Jenny asked, her voice barely a whisper as she continued to grip Penny's hand.

'The fire crew are going to clear some of the area of debris so that when we get you out we have a clear and safe path OK?' Chris explained as he took out a small torch from his bag and checked Jenny's pupils.

Amanda was rigging up an IV drip of fluids and morphine to help prevent Jenny from becoming dehydrated and to ease her pain. She continued talking to Jenny and was asking her questions, both to keep her talking and to get more information for the hospital.

'So how old are you Jenny?' She asked.

'Ha you're going to have to give the right answer, otherwise I will tell them the truth.' Penny replied with a small laugh, knowing how much Jenny hated revealing her age.

'I'm thirty-eight.' She replied with slight grimace.

Gibbs smirked at Jenny's reaction; even under extreme circumstances she still could muster the energy to look annoyed, which he was sure must be a good sign.

'OK Jenny it won't be too much longer before we can have you out of here.' Amanda said as Chris went to talk to the fire chief once again.

Jenny smiled weakly and slowly nodded her head. She pulled her hand away from Penny's and ran it over the cut that she had on her forehead.

'Check Penny's cut please.' She managed to say.

'It's fine Mom don't you worry about me. I haven't even noticed it.' Penny replied as she placed her hand over Jenny's which was resting on her cheek.

Penny could see tears forming in Jenny's eyes, and it pained her to see her mom so distressed and so out of character.

'Penny, I want you to know that I love you, more than anything else in the world; and I'm so proud of you.' She said as she began to cough, her breathing becoming more laboured.

'Oi! I don't want to hear any of that now; you have plenty of time to tell me all of that later, when we get you out of here, right?' Penny said as she tried to convince Jenny, and herself, that this was the truth, and she tried desperately to prevent the tears running down her face. 'Isn't that right Gibbs?' She asked, seeking the comfort she so desperately needed.

'Absolutely; and you know what else Jen, I was thinking, once all of this is over I'll take you away somewhere nice, just the two of us.' Gibbs said calmly.

'I'd like that.' Jenny replied simply, somehow managing another small smile. 'Where were you thinking?'

Gibbs gave a small smirk before reply,

'I know the perfect place…'

'Paris.' They both said in unison.

They all fell silent once again as Chris approached them.

'OK Jenny, we're ready to do this now.' He said, which resulted in a sigh of relief from everyone that they were finally getting her out.

Amanda pulled Gibbs and Penny to one side.

'I want to stay with her.' Penny said instantly, not even allowing Amanda the opportunity to speak.

Amanda shook her head in response.

'Nuh uh, I'm sorry but it's just too dangerous, not to mention distressing for you and her.' She said.

'No, I want to stay; I want to know that she gets out alright.' Penny said angrily.

'Penny, I want to stay with her too, but we need to let the paramedics and the fire crew do their jobs, and I don't want you witnessing this. So come on, let's go out into the fresh air; I'll get Ducky to have a look at your head, and by the time he's finished they might have her out by then.' Gibbs said as he held Penny's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

She knew he was right, although she hated to admit it, so she reluctantly nodded her head. She took a few steps towards her mom and knelt beside her once again.

'Mom, Gibbs and I are going outside so that these guys can get you out. Gibbs is making me at least see Ducky about my head.' She explained, trying to sound braver and more confident than she felt. She leaned forward and placed her arm around Jenny's head, trying to give her a hug the best she could. 'I love you Mom, and I'll see you in a little while yeah?' She added, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Gibbs came up behind Penny and pulled her up by her shoulders.

'Jethro, look after her for me.' Jenny said with the last bit of energy she could muster.

'Jen you let me worry about Penny, you just take care of yourself.' He said.

Both he and Penny began to walk away, but not before Gibbs signed to Jenny that he loved her, which she signed back with her one free hand. Reluctantly they both left the building, and winced as the bright light hit their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

'Jethro, Penelope thank God you're both alright.' Ducky said as Penny and Gibbs approached the team.

They were both exhausted and filthy, and Penny was covered in blood. Some of it was her own, some was McGee's, from when she'd fixed his leg earlier, but most of it was Jenny's.

'Did you find Jenny?' Tony asked with concern.

'Yeah we did. She's trapped and badly injured under the rubble. The fire crew and paramedics didn't want us there any longer because they deemed it too dangerous.' Penny replied with a despondent tone. 'Where's McGee and Abby?' She asked.

'McGee was taken to hospital shortly after you got him out and Abby went with him to keep him company. She said she'd be back though to check on you guys.' Ziva explained.

Almost as soon as she had said it they all heard Abby's loud relieved voice shout as she ran towards them, arms outstretched.

'Penny, Gibbs I've so worried about you guys. Don't you ever do that again!' She scolded, resulting in a small laugh from them both. 'Where's Mommy? Did you find her? Is she hurt?' She rambled frantically.

'Yeah we found her Abs, but she's hurt and trapped. The crew are working on getting her out now.' Gibbs explained as Penny silently walked away from them and sat on the grass.

The evening was drawing in quickly and they were fast losing daylight. The events of the day had taken their toll on everyone, but now Penny was really beginning to feel the stress. She began to shiver from the shock, mixed with the cool of the evening. She rubbed her temples as a headache began to form, and she felt shattered from everything.

Ducky grabbed a blanket that he had retrieved from the MEs van, which thankfully had been parked in the naval yard for once instead of the NCIS parking garage. He wrapped it around Penny, who was grateful for the warmth, and Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight, with Abby wrapping her arms around her other side and rested her head on her arm.

'Right Penelope, let's have a look at this head injury.' Ducky said quietly as he took out some medical supplies and began checking her over.

Penny remained silent; she no longer had the energy to talk or argue, and she couldn't shift the feelings of worry and regret in her stomach. She felt guilty for leaving her mom in there all on her own and surrounded by strangers, and she couldn't believe it was taking them so long to get her out.

Finally, almost an hour and a half after Penny and Gibbs had left them, they saw the paramedics and fire crew coming out with Jenny on a gurney. Penny ran towards them, closely followed by Gibbs.

'How is she?' She asked Amanda.

'Well we've sedated her for now until we can get her to hospital, but I must advise you that her injuries are substantial and she's lost a lot of blood.' She explained. 'We're going to transport her to Bethesda by air ambulance.'

'Please can we come?' Penny pleaded.

'I'm afraid I can only allow one of you in the helicopter.' Amanda replied as they approached the air ambulance.

'Penny you go in with Jenny, I'll take the car and I'll be right behind you.' Gibbs explained.

'Do you promise?' She said, almost as if she didn't believe he was going to stay with her to support her.

'Of course I will, anyway, someone will have to take Abby, because let's face it, she isn't going to want to stay at home is she?' Gibbs replied with a small, tired smile.

'Good point.' Penny replied as she climbed into the helicopter and strapped herself in.

The air ambulance headed towards Bethesda Naval Hospital, and had them there within ten minutes. Penny stayed by Jenny's side, but waited in the reception area for Gibbs and Abby to arrive once they took Jenny for some scans. She was relieved when she saw the whole team pile in to the hospital, and was glad of their support.

'Any news?' Gibbs asked her.

'Well they've managed to stop all of the external bleeding, but they're concerned about internal bleeding and damage, so they've taken her for scans and stuff.' Penny explained.

After waiting for what felt like hours for any news, a young male doctor approached them.

'Um…Penelope Shepard?' He asked as he looked around the group, acknowledging Penny when she stood up. 'Hi I'm Doctor Smyth, I'm the doctor looking after your mom.' He explained with a curt smile.

'How is she?' Penny replied immediately.

'Well all of her scans came back revealing no signs of internal injury. We're giving her a blood transfusion and morphine for the pain, but all her signs are looking promising.' He explained.

The whole team gave an audible sigh of relief at the news, and Abby leapt up and down with joy.

'Can we see her?' Gibbs asked.

'Well I can only let family in at this time.' Doctor Smyth said to him with a small regretful look, and Gibbs was clearly not going to say anything else until Penny piped up.

'But Gibbs is her partner.' She said bluntly, sounding almost as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

'OK, but I can only let you two in with her.' He replied.

Doctor Smyth led them both to the quiet private room in which they had put Jenny into. She was sleeping peacefully, hooked up to drips and monitors. Gibbs pulled the chair from under the window to her bedside, taking hold of one hand, and Penny sat on the edge of the bed holding the other.

The rest of the team all waited in the waiting area, refusing to go home until they'd heard that Jenny was awake and doing alright. As the night wore on they all ended up a sleep. Tony had his arm wrapped around Ziva as she slept with her head resting on his chest; Abby was laid on the floor, resting her head on her bag. Ducky was sat up in one of the high backed armchairs that the hospital had in a corner.

Once Gibbs was asleep and Penny was certain Jenny was resting peacefully, Penny decided to find McGee. She'd been so concerned about her mom that she'd almost completely forgotten about her boyfriend.

_Some girlfriend you are Penelope Ruth Shepard_. She scolded, using her full name.

She approached the room McGee was sleeping in and entered quietly.

'McGee…' She whispered as she gently shook him. 'McGee…' She said a little louder when she received no response. When she tried a third time and still got no response, desperate measures had to be taken. Pinching his nose and holding it tight, McGee woke with a start.

'What the f…' He began to say before realising it was Penny in front of him. 'Penny? Oh thank God you're OK.' He said as he pulled her down onto the bed and hugged her tightly.

'Sorry I didn't come see you sooner.' She whispered as she kissed him tenderly.

'It's OK; I mean from what I hear you were quite the hero today.' He said to her as she settled herself beside him.

'How's your leg?' She asked as she acknowledged it was in a plaster cast, a bit better than the makeshift one she had created earlier.

'It's going to be OK thanks. Will be in this thing for about twelve weeks though.' He replied.

Penny and McGee talked for most of the night before McGee finally fell asleep, just as the new day began to break. Penny saw that it was getting light outside, and decided to head back to Gibbs and her mom. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up right, swaying slightly as she did so. She grabbed on to the wall so steady herself, and took a few deep breaths.

_Well that will teach you to stay up all night after one of the most horrifically stressful days of your life._ She thought as the wave of dizziness and nausea passed.

She walked out of McGee's room and round to Jenny's private room, and smiled thankfully when she saw her slightly propped up in the bed. Gibbs was also awake and was lifting a cup of water to her lips.

'Mom you're awake!' Penny exclaimed with excitement, plonking herself on the bed and throwing her arms round her neck.

'Yeah it certainly looks that way.' Jenny replied obviously, sounding a little squashed by Penny. 'Um…Penelepops, I've been crushed enough in the last twenty-four hours, any chance you can let me breathe?' She said jokingly, using her nickname for her daughter.

'Oh sorry.' She replied quickly as she let go.

Jenny shifted uncomfortably in the bed, trying to prop herself up some more to look at Penny, but quickly dropped back down in pain.

'Ah!' She winced as she wriggled and felt her stomach twinge.

Her ribs and stomach were quite badly bruised from where the beam had landed on her, but luckily nothing had been broken, and her injuries had been pretty minimal considering. As her stomach twinged a few more times she began to writhe in constant pain as her pain killers wore off. Gibbs decided to get the doctor.

A few minutes later Jenny's pain began to subside after a nurse gave her an injection of morphine, and Doctor Smyth entered just as she left.

'How are you feeling now?' He asked her as he opened the file in his hands.

'A bit better now thank you.' She replied simply.

'Well you have got some substantial internal bruising, but it is only bruising so it should ease in a few days' time and be gone completely within a few weeks.' Doctor Smyth explained, just as Penny settled herself on the bed once again. 'Now I am afraid that I do have some bad news.' He said gravely.

Jenny gripped Gibbs's hand in fear of what they were about to be told, but had no idea of what was about to come.

'I'm sorry to say that as a result of the trauma caused by your injuries you have suffered a miscarriage.' He explained, leaving all three stunned.

'A miscarriage?' Jenny asked, she'd been completely unaware that she'd even been pregnant, and now she wasn't anymore and she hadn't even got to enjoy the feeling of knowing, even for a short time.

'Yes you were approximately six weeks pregnant. I am so sorry for your loss.' He said simply.

The advice that came after that didn't really sink in, and they barely even noticed when Doctor Smyth left the room. Penny didn't know what to say when she saw that both Gibbs and Jenny looked crestfallen, and neither of them knew what to say to each other.

Having a baby together meant the world to them, which Penny knew, and this came as a horrific blow.

'Jen are you alright?' Gibbs asked as he wrapped Jenny in a warm, comforting hug, trying to hide his own feelings of pain and anguish.

'No use getting upset over something I didn't know about is there?' Jenny said, trying to reason with herself as to why she shouldn't get upset.

Penny saw the looks of pain on their faces, and tried to hold back the look of pain on her own face. She decided that the best thing to do would be to leave them alone for a little while.

'I'm just going to let the others know you're awake, they've been dying to see you.' She added with a small smile.

'Penny will you send them in? I'd like to see everyone right now.' Jenny said, realising that she didn't want to isolate herself from her friends and the people she considered family, seeking their comfort and company.

Penny nodded in acknowledgement of her mom's request before getting up from the bed.

As she walked towards the door, she grabbed the frame to steady herself as another wave of dizziness and nausea caught her off guard. Seeing Penny sway Gibbs quickly approached her, grabbing her by the arm.

'Penny are you alright?' He asked with fatherly concern.

'Yeah I'm fine Gibbs, I'm just tired, and hungry; I haven't had anything to eat since that baguette yesterday.' She replied.

Gibbs watched Penny as she walked down the corridor, not entirely convinced by her explanation.

'Hey guys, Mom's awake.' She said as she entered the waiting area, just as the team were beginning to stir.

'That's great news.' They all replied as they followed Penny into the private room.

Jenny smiled weakly as her "family" all came in to see her, one by one kissing her on the cheek.

'Good to see you awake Jennifer.' Ducky said, the only person on earth allowed to call her by her full name.

'It's good to be awake. All thanks to Penny and Jethro. If they hadn't found me when they had…well it could have been a very different story.' Jenny explained to the team.

'She saved our lives also.' Ziva said as she pointed at Gibbs.

Penny remained silent, which the team took to be modesty, but they were all concerned when they turned to look at her.

She had gone very pale and she didn't look very steady on her feet. Gibbs and Tony lunged forward to catch her as she collapsed to the floor, her eyes rolling back inside her head. Ducky rushed out to the corridor to grab a passing doctor, and Jenny and Abby watched in horror.

Jenny felt her heart leap inside her mouth as she watched her daughter lying motionless on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Penny stood in the centre of the room and felt constant waves of nausea overcome her. She felt every bit of colour in her face drain away, and all the sounds in the room sounded like she was under water. She tried to focus her vision on the group of people in front of her, but it became increasingly difficult as everything became fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was her knees buckling underneath her, no longer capable of holding her weight.

'Doctor! We need immediate assistance in here!' Ducky said as he collard a passing doctor, who rushed in to see what the emergency was.

'What happened?' He asked as he checked for a pulse and shone a torch into Penny's eyes.

'I don't know, one minute she was fine and the next…' Tony began to explain as he knelt beside her.

'I think she was having dizzy spells earlier doc. She seemed a bit off balance, but she said she thought it was just because she was tired.' Gibbs explained.

'Wasn't she complaining of a headache last night boss?' Tony said as he looked at his father figure with concern.

The realisation of what caused Penny's collapse all hit the team one by one.

'Doctor has she got a blood clot in her brain?' Ducky asked.

'It's a possibility. Did she have her head injury examined?' He asked just as a couple of nurses arrived with a gurney.

'No I don't think she did, not properly anyway. I applied the dressing, but she refused any further medical assistance until she knew her mother was alright.' Ducky explained.

The team watched in horror as Penny was lifted on to the gurney, a tube being placed down her throat to assist with her breathing, and the doctor barking urgent orders to the nurses.

'We'll take her for a cat scan immediately, but may have to perform surgery. We'll keep you informed.' He said as they disappeared out of the room.

Jenny was weeping into Gibbs's arms, and Abby gripped on tightly to her shoulder, feeling close to tears herself. They all felt shell shocked at just what had happened, and none of them knew what to say or do. They remained silent for some time, with Tony slowly pacing the floor, Ducky staring out of the window, and Gibbs and Abby on the bed next to Jenny. Gibbs was holding on tightly to Jenny and rubbed his thumb up and down her arm in a comforting motion. Ziva had gone to inform McGee of what had happened, and had agreed to stay with him. He was also shell shocked by the dramatic turn of events.

Finally, after several hours passed, the doctor returned with a grave but unreadable expression. None of them could really tell if the news that they were about to hear was good, bad or indifferent, but they all prepared themselves for the worst.

'How is she?' Jenny asked instantly.

'She had a minor blood clot in her brain as a result of her head injury. We had to operate on her, but I'm pleased to say that we located and relieved the bleeding in the brain. However, she's not out of the woods yet. We're going to keep her sedated to allow her body a chance to deal with her injuries, so for now she's in a coma.' The doctor explained.

'Can I see her?' Jenny asked as she took in the information, and fought back the tears stinging her eyes.

'Well it's not advisable for you to be out of bed yet Ms Shepard, but I can arrange for your daughter to be brought in here. If I allow that though I can only have one visitor in.' He explained.

'Guys you should all go home. You're exhausted, and not much use to Penny if you're like that. I'll let you know if we get any news.' Gibbs said quietly.

The whole team nodded their reluctant agreement, knowing that Gibbs was right. They all decided that none of them wanted to be alone, so they headed to Ducky's house.

Once the team had left, Penny was wheeled into the room. Jenny was terrified by how fragile her daughter looked, and barely recognised her. She still had the tubing down her throat to help her breathe, and she was attached to all kinds of monitors. Her head was bandaged after her surgery, which made her look much younger Jenny thought.

A few hours later Jenny shifted uncomfortably in the bed, and winced in pain as her pain killers began to wear off once again. Gibbs was very attentive, and fluffed up her pillows for her and propped her up once again. She wasn't able to sit up properly yet, and was still only slightly propped up, but it was just enough for her to be able to look at Penny.

'Do you think she's in pain?' She asked Gibbs once she had settled again.

'I don't know,' He replied honestly, 'I hope not though.' He added.

'I can't believe any of this has happened. I can't believe we lost our baby, and I can't believe that I might lose Penny too.' Jenny said as she clung on to her tears.

It had been the first time Jenny had mentioned the miscarriage since they had been told about it; neither Jenny or Gibbs really wanted to talk about it because they knew that talking about it would mean it was real, and knowing that they would never be able to hold, see, touch or hear their baby pained them more than anything else.

'I'm sorry Jen. No one should have to be dealing with any of this, and I wish there was more I could do to help ease your pain.' Gibbs whispered to Jenny as he kissed her forehead.

'None of this is fair Jethro. I want a baby with you more than anything else, but now I've lost our baby…' Jenny explained, still trying to force back her tears but not being very successful.

'I know Jen, I know. But we'll get through this together I promise, and then in a few months' time or whenever you feel up to it, if you want to that is, we could always try again.' He said earnestly.

Jenny winced in pain again as she clung to Gibbs. He hated seeing her in pain. He then quickly glanced at Penny, who he considered a daughter to him, and it also pained him to see her in such a fragile state as well. Try as he might, he couldn't shift the feeling of parental worry that he had for her.

'I'm going to get one of the nurses again.' Gibbs said as he rose from the bed and disappeared out of the room.

Jenny didn't really care how much physical pain she was in, it could never be as bad as the emotional pain she was feeling. Once again she looked at Penny, and all she wanted to do was hold her, but giving that she herself was still attached to drips and all other manor of machines meant that it was impossible to do so.

Shortly after exiting Gibbs returned with a nurse, who gave Jenny another shot of morphine. To help her control her pain herself they gave her a button to press, so that she could give herself morphine when she felt she was in pain.

After several hours the doctor who had been dealing with Penny returned to check all of her stats and to monitor her progress. He had advised Jenny and Gibbs earlier in the day that if she showed signs of improvement on his next visit he would remove the sedation in the hope she would waken.

'Doctor how is she doing?' Jenny asked quietly.

'Your daughter is a fighter Ms Shepard, she's doing well. I'm happy to remove the sedation and hopefully she will wake up in a few hours, but I can't guarantee it.' He said as he wrote a few things down on the board at the foot of Penny's bed, before exiting the room once again.

'Jen you should get some rest. You're exhausted, and you'll be no use to Penny when she wakes up if you're tired.' Gibbs said quietly as he kissed her tenderly.

Jenny knew he was right, but she didn't want to take her eyes off Penny in case something happened. Almost as if he knew what she was thinking Gibbs starred at her forcefully, and she reluctantly leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Gibbs stayed for a little while, but he was pleased that she fell asleep almost instantly.

Gibbs left the room silently after kissing both Jenny and Penny on the head. He had left Jenny a note to let her know he had gone home to get showered and changed and to bring a few things for her and Penny.

Arriving back at his own home he realised how alien it felt. He'd spent so much time at Jenny's recently that arriving to his empty house was unthinkable, and it made the situation hit him hard. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing her, and it made him think of Kelly and Shannon.

Stepping under the hot spray of the shower, he began to relax as he felt his thoughts being washed down the plug hole, but the one thought that couldn't be washed away was of how close he had come to losing Jenny. Making a decision he quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round him. He walked through to his bedroom and picked out some fresh clothing.

He grabbed his car keys and jacket, and drove to Jenny's house. He grabbed a few belongings for both her and Penny, throwing them into a holdall. He then went back out to his car and drove immediately to the hospital.

When he arrived he was surprised to see a woman that he didn't recognise in with Jenny. He entered the room and acknowledged the woman sat on the edge of Jenny's bed. She was older than Jenny, with short, bobbed, white hair and sparkling green eyes. Jenny looked at Gibbs and smiled weakly.

'Well these aren't exactly the circumstances I would have liked you to meet in, but Jethro I'd like you to meet my mom.' Jenny said as she introduced them both.


	7. Chapter 7

'So you're Jethro huh? My daughters have spoken about you often.' Sarah said as she held out her hand to Gibbs.

Gibbs shook her hand and looked at her with slight confusion when she said "daughters", he then remembered that although Jen was Penny's biological mother, Sarah had been the one who had raised her, and was still unaware that Penny now knew the truth. And that was how Jenny was going to keep it, if she could help it.

Jenny looked a lot brighter than she had done earlier; clearly the sleep had done her some good.

'Any news on how Penny's doing?' He asked as he approached her still unconscious form.

Jenny looked at him with sadness and shook her head.

'The doctor came back to check on her and said that he's a little concerned that she isn't awake by now, but that we weren't to worry. I guess she'll just wake up in her own time, when she's good and ready. She always has done things on her terms.' Jenny explained with a small smile.

'Is there any news on who did this or anything?' Sarah asked.

Jenny had been so busy with her thoughts about her baby and her concern for Penny that she hadn't once thought about the agency. For that matter neither had Gibbs.

'I haven't heard anything, but no doubt we'll be getting a visit from the FBI.' Gibbs explained with a side glance at Jenny as he gingerly sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

'Well they'd better get the bastard that did this.' Jenny replied as she looked angrily at Penny and the condition she was in.

As Penny lay unconscious she began to hear voices filtering through her dreams. As some of the fogginess began to clear she distinctly recognised Jenny's voice, and then Gibbs's. Within a few minutes she felt like her chest was heavy, but when that feeling cleared she began to fight against the tube in her throat.

'Oh my God Jethro, she's waking up!' Jenny said as she almost lunged herself off the hospital bed.

Gibbs and Sarah both shot over to Penny's side as she violently began to choke on the tubing in her throat.

'Penny sweetie you're alright.' Sarah said as she soothingly ran her hand gently over Penny's head.

Gibbs ran out of the room to get one of the nurses, who then grabbed the doctor, returning shortly after.

'Penny can you blink for me?' The doctor asked, resulting in Penny giving two hard blinks. 'Good. Now can you raise your thumbs?' He asked again, and Penny lifted her thumbs. 'Great, would you like the tube out?' Penny nodded her head the best she could, still fighting against the tube.

The doctor pulled the tubing out with the help of one of the nurses, and Penny gagged as she felt it being pulled from her. She felt instantly better once the tube was out, but wasn't so keen when they replaced it with a nasal tube, although the latter was better than the former.

The doctor checked her over, making sure her pupils were dilating as they should, her blood pressure was normal and that she had no memory loss or disorientation after her surgery.

'Ouch, my head hurts.' She said groggily as she placed her hand on her head.

'Well it's no wonder Miss Shepard; it was one hell of a bump to the head. I'm surprised that you didn't feel any side effects long before you did.' The doctor explained.

'Penny.' Penny said, hating being called Miss Shepard.

'Excuse me?' The doctor asked with confusion.

'Please don't call me Miss Shepard, my name is Penny.' She explained with a very week smile. 'So what happened exactly?'

'You had a small bleed in your brain which resulted in a blood clot. You collapsed almost twelve hours ago and we had to perform an emergency operation to relieve the bleeding.' The doctor explained rather matter of factly.

Penny thought for a few seconds before she looked at him a little annoyed.

'Dude does that mean you had to shave my hair?' She asked sounding absolutely appalled by the concept.

The whole room laughed with Penny's comment. Most people would have been worried about important things about their surgery, like long term effects, healing time etc, but not Penny.

'Sweetie don't worry about that, your hair will soon grow back.' Sarah said.

'And when did you get here…err Mom?' Penny asked as she quickly looked at Jenny.

They had both agreed that they would keep it between them, within the family, that she now knew the truth about her parentage, but Penny now felt awkward calling Sarah mom and going back to calling her mom Jenny.

The doctor wrote a few things down on Penny's board and left the room, and then, just as Gibbs had predicted, Tobias Fornell walked in and was accompanied by Deputy Director Leon Vance.

'Hello Tobias.' Gibbs said in his usual tone of greeting for his old friend.

'Jethro.' He replied simply. 'I'm glad to see Penny's awake at last.' He added, acknowledging Penny, who smiled back at him.

When he'd heard Penny had been rushed into surgery he'd been concerned, to say the least. He really liked Penny and she in turn really liked him. In fact the whole team had grown to see Fornell as the team uncle, and he also considered them family.

'Hi Fornell.' Penny greeted with a little wave.

As per usual Vance looked grumpy and irritable. Penny could never get a measure of him, but she knew she didn't like him very much. She preferred people who could be tough when they needed to be, but knew how to have a laugh at the same time, which was something Vance didn't come across as.

'What can we do for you both?' Jenny said, not particularly in the mood for visitors, other than Gibbs and her mother.

'Well we wanted to give you an update on our investigation, and to see that you were both OK.' Fornell replied caringly.

'So what've you got?' Penny asked with concern, still sounding very groggy.

'Well we know a bomb was planted in the boiler room, which sits directly under MTAC and the Director's office; that's why those two areas were the worst affected, which resulted in the damage caused to the rest of the squad room.' Fornell explained.

'Special Agent Shepard you were tasked with escorting a group around the agency, did you notice anyone acting suspicious?' Vance asked in his usual gruff tone.

'No Sir I can't say that I did.' Penny replied a little defensively.

'Leon do you think we can do this another time? Penny has only just come round after her surgery and needs to rest and so do I.' Jenny explained.

'Well Jenny the sooner we do this the sooner we can catch the person who did this.' Leon replied irritably.

'Yes I appreciate that Leon, but neither of us can tell you anything that would be of any use to you except that as a result of a bomb blast we both nearly lost our lives.' Jenny snapped back.

'If any of you remembers anything will you give me a call?' Fornell said, sensing that now would be a good time to leave before a full on slanging match occurred.

'We'll be in touch Tobias.' Gibbs said as he corralled them both out of the room.

'Bye Fornell.' Penny croaked as he left.

Although she enjoyed seeing Fornell she was glad that they were both gone. Her head was banging and she was beginning to feel like she'd been hit by a bus.

'Does this mean Vance is going to be acting director for a while?' She asked as she grimaced at the thought of having him for a full time boss.

'Yeah I guess it does.' Gibbs replied, not particularly enjoying the thought himself.

'Ooo goody, I can't wait to enjoy that little bit of fun.' Penny said sarcastically.

'Don't worry Penelepops; he'll be gone long before you're back to work.' Jenny said as she suppressed a smirk. She knew how much both she and Gibbs disliked him, and she herself wasn't so keen on him; although it was more his toothpick habit that bothered her more than anything else.

Penny sighed as she realised it was going to be a long time before she was back at work, and even longer for the place to be rebuilt. The thought of being stuck at home with nothing better to do than to sit a watch daytime TV didn't exactly fill her full of enthusiasm.

'So where are you staying Mom?' Jenny asked her mother, not particularly wanting to concentrate on work or the agency.

'Well I was hoping to stay at yours for a little while. I'm happy to help out where possible; after all, you and Penny are going to need all the looking after you can get.' Sarah said as she looked from one daughter to the other.

'That'll be lovely Mom; the only thing is I haven't, obviously, got the spare room ready. Are you happy just to make it up yourself?' Jenny replied, feeling a little daunted by the thought of her mother staying.

It wasn't that she didn't love her mother, but she found her to be a bit domineering, and her relationship with her had suffered badly after Penny was born and she was forced to hand her over to her parents. Things had improved a little over the years after Jasper's death, as Sarah had allowed Penny to move back to DC to live with Jenny, just a few years after they'd moved to a small seaside town near California.

'That'll be just fine.' Sarah replied as she grabbed her coat and her purse. 'I'll head just now and get organised, and also let you both rest. Penny darling you look absolutely exhausted.' She added as she kissed Penny on the cheek.

'Yeah I guess a brain haemorrhage will do that to you.' Penny said with a very small smile.

Sarah then walked over to Jenny, also kissing her on the cheek.

'You both take care and get some rest, and I'll be back in the morning.' She said. 'Jethro any chance you can give me a lift?' She added to Gibbs, who looked reluctant to leave Penny and Jenny but figured it was maybe for the best; especially since he was considering making her his mother-in-law.

'Night Jen; I'll see you first thing in the morning.' He said as he kissed her briefly. 'You take care Penny, and don't go doing anything stupid whilst I'm away.' He said playfully.

'Now Gibbs, why would I ever do anything stupid?' Penny replied in all innocence, which resulted in one of Gibbs's very famous, but rarely seen, smiles.

Once Gibbs and Sarah had left the hospital room became very quiet. Penny had drifted off to sleep, leaving Jenny alone with her thoughts, and she found that the more she thought the harder it was to keep her tears back. She ran her hand over her bruised stomach thinking about how less than forty-eight hours ago there had been something growing inside her, and now it was empty, leaving the same empty feeling in her heart.

She glanced up at the window where rain drops began to appear, and she saw her face reflected back, just as the rain drops began to run down her reflection and replacing where her tears should be.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs felt guilty for leaving Jenny, but he realised that she did need to get plenty of rest. He felt elated that Penny was now awake and looked like she was going to make a full recovery. He was also pleased to meet Jenny's mom, although he wished it was under better circumstances. He knew Jenny was going to find a lot of things hard over the next few months, and he wasn't entirely sure yet if having Sarah to hand was a good or bad thing.

He knew Jenny's relationship with her was strained, and he knew that she didn't want her to know that Penny knew everything; so he wasn't sure how Jenny was going to cope with her relationship with her daughter having to take a back seat, and their relationship as sisters having to resurface, especially after they had just lost their baby.

The journey back to Jenny's house felt long with him not knowing what to say to Sarah, but he preferred silence to making small talk.

'So how long have you been seeing my daughter?' Sarah asked.

Gibbs smiled inwardly, not entirely sure how to answer.

'Well we first went out for over a year about seven years ago, and then since Jen arrived as director we've being dating for about eight months.' He replied casually.

Sarah nodded her head in acknowledgement of Gibbs's reply, before moving on to her next question and he could tell he was going to get the parental inquisition.

'I understand that Penny is on your team at NCIS; what does she think of your relationship?

'Penny is a great kid and an amazing person, much better than what she gives herself credit for. It was partly because her encouragement that we got back together.' He replied as he remembered Penny and Abby's match making on Valentine's day.

'Are you going to marry Jenny?' Sarah asked bluntly.

'You don't beat around the bush do you?' Gibbs replied with a laugh.

'Well Jethro when you get to my age there's no use in beating around the bush.' Sarah said with a small smile, still waiting for his answer.

Gibbs remained silent for a few minutes thinking through his answer carefully.

'I would like your permission and blessing to do so.' He said just as he pulled up outside the Georgetown house.

Sarah undid her seatbelt and opened the car door.

'Thank you very much for the lift Jethro; I'll see you again tomorrow at the hospital.' And with that she got out of the car and closed the door.

Just before she was about to leave she walked round to the driver's side window and knocked; Gibbs wound it down and she rested her arms on the side of the door.

'By the way, you have my blessing.' She said before exiting up the path.

Gibbs smiled happily as he accelerated down the street. The first part of his plan now needed to be put in motion, and he knew just the person to help him.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs walked up all of the stairs of the apartment building and knocked on one of the doors. He waited for a while and smirked as he heard faint rock music coming from the other side, just like she had in her lab. When Abby finally opened the door she immediately launched herself in to Gibbs's arms.

'Oh Gibbs I've been so worried.' She said. 'Is Penny and Jenny alright? Is Penny awake yet?' She asked quickly.

'Well if you invite me in Abs I'll tell you.' Gibbs replied with a smile.

They walked into Abby's small apartment together and they settled on her sofa.

'So what's going on Gibbs?' Abby asked with a concerned expression. She had been so worried about her friends that she had hardly eaten or slept.

'They're both fine Abs. Penny regained consciousness a couple of hours ago and the doctors have checked her out; she's going to make a full recovery.' Gibbs said and prepared himself for the inevitable jumping around and cheering Abby would do.

Right on queue Abby leapt up from her seat and began jumping round, quietly cheering so as not to wake her neighbours.

'And what about Jenny?' Abby asked as she stopped in mid dance.

'Well I think she's also going to be fine, but her pain is more emotional at the minute.' He replied, his own anguish becoming evident.

'Why Gibbs, what's wrong?' She said as she sat next to him.

Gibbs thought for a moment before replying; he knew that he could confide in Abby, but he just wasn't sure how to break the news to her.

'Jen was pregnant Abs, but with the trauma of the explosion she had a miscarriage.' He explained bluntly.

Abby was shocked and saddened by the news. She wanted Gibbs and Jenny to have Gibblets more than anyone else, except maybe Penny, and now they'd lost their baby in what already was a horrific incident.

'Aw Gibbs I'm so sorry.' She said as she lunged herself at him again. 'Is there anything I can do to help?'

'Well actually there is.' He replied mysteriously.

In the hospital Penny was once again awake and was sat up in bed looking at her mom, who was glad to see Penny was more alert and responsive than before.

'It was weird seeing Mom.' She said, referring to Sarah. 'It'll be even weirder with her staying back home. I'll have to get used to calling you Jen again, the idea of which I don't think I like.' Penny explained with a weak smile.

'Oh well not to worry, it'll only be for a few weeks, I hope.' Jenny replied.

Penny saw a look of pain cross Jenny's face, but it wasn't because of the physical pain, but because of the emotional pain. Penny was no longer attached to any machines which meant that she could now get out of bed. She got out and made her way over to her mom's bed, lifting the covers and getting in beside her. Jenny shifted over slightly to make room, and placed her arm around her. After a few minutes of silence it was finally broken by Penny.

'Hey Mom?' She said.

'Hmmm?' Came Jenny's tired reply.

'I never got a chance to say how sorry I am about your baby; I know that it means a lot to you to have kids, and I know that you're hurting a lot right now.' Penny said as she hugged Jenny close, her head resting lightly on her shoulder.

'Thanks Pen, but at least I still have you.' Jenny replied as she placed a kiss on her head. 'I don't think I could've coped with losing both my unborn baby and my now grown baby.' Jenny said as Penny gave a small laugh.

'You should know by now that I'm not that easy to get rid of.' She said.

'I'm really proud of you Penny, not just for your recent achievements, but the way you handled everything within the last couple of days, for rescuing Gibbs and Ziva, and for finding me the way you did, it all just feels to outweigh everything else at the moment.' Jenny explained with great pride.

Penny blushed slightly at her mom's comments, but she felt equally proud of Jenny.

'I'm lucky that I didn't lose you too. When I saw you trapped I thought that you weren't going to make it, and I don't know what I'd do without you if anything ever happened to you.' Penny replied as her eyes filled with tears.

Jenny held Penny tightly and felt comfort for the first time in the last couple of days. Having Penny close, knowing that she was safe made her feel more relaxed and at peace than anything else had. Penny also felt more comfort than anything else had given her. The last couple of days had been horrifically busy and traumatic for everyone.

They both fell asleep finally getting the rest they both needed and deserved. For the first time Jenny felt truly peaceful and ready to tackle whatever her future held, and whatever her future held with Gibbs as well.

The next morning Gibbs woke up on Abby's sofa after spending the entire night with her, attempting to sort out his surprise for Jenny. Abby had fallen asleep on top of him, resting on his shoulder. As he shifted his weight Abby also began to stir.

'What time is it Gibbs?' She said sleepily.

'Just after eight.' He replied quietly.

Abby nodded and rubbed her eyes as she slowly came round.

'What time can we come and see Penny?' She asked as Gibbs put on his jacket.

'Come round at lunch time, I want to take Jenny out about then so you'll act as the perfect distraction.' He said before lightly kissing her on the cheek and winking at her.

Once Gibbs had left her apartment Abby began jumping happily round her apartment, barely containing her excitement.

Gibbs contained his excitement a lot better than Abby did, but he still felt ecstatic, he just hoped that Jenny was as receptive to the idea as he was. Arriving back at his house he showered, changed and then grabbed something to eat. Before he knew it, it was lunch time and visiting hours were due to commence at the hospital.

He got into his car and drove the five miles to the hospital, rehearsing in his head what he was going to say to Jenny.

He was happy to see that Abby was already in the hospital room when he arrived. She was sat on Penny's bed, who'd returned to it once she'd woken up that morning. They were chatting happily, and looked really pleased to see him when he arrived.

Jenny looked a lot more relaxed than she had done before, and it pleased him to see her genuinely smile at him. When he looked into her eyes he saw signs of the old Jenny returning, more of the optimistic, carefree Jenny.

'How are you feeling today?' He asked her after kissing her on the cheek.

'A lot better thanks; I'm not in as much pain as I was thank God.' She replied with a relieved expression.

'Good.' He replied before disappeared out of the room from a brief moment and returned with a wheelchair. 'So how do you feel about coming for a walk around the garden? Fresh air will do you good.' He added.

Jenny smiled at him and flicked the bed clothes of her. She'd been dying to get out of bed for ages and was pleased to now have the opportunity. Gibbs was pleased that Jenny had been so quick to get out of the bed; he'd thought he might have to persuade her a bit first.

He helped her into her pink, fluffy dressing gown and sat her down in the wheelchair before putting on her slippers. She wasn't in as much pain as she had been, but she still found moving a little difficult.

'Bye guys.' He said to Penny and Abby as they left the room, giving Abby a wink of secrecy before he disappeared around the corner.

'What's that all about?' Penny asked Abby, who shrugged casually pretending not to know but failing miserably.

Penny was about to question her further when the rest of the NCIS gang, including McGee in a wheelchair being pushed by Tony, arrived.

'Hey guys.' Penny said happily.

'You gave us quite a fright you know Penelope.' Ducky said as he handed her some flowers.

'Hmmm…think I gave myself quite a fright as well.' She replied as she sniffed and the beautiful bouquet.

'Where's Jenny?' Ziva asked when she saw that he friend was not in her bed.

'She and Gibbs went for a walk, or rather Gibbs took her outside in a wheelchair.' Penny said.

'Looks like she's going to make a full recovery then.' McGee said happily.

'Yeah she will, but there's something that I want to tell you all which I don't want you to let on to them that you know. If they choose to tell you then fair enough, but I want to let you all know so that we can help them through this the best we can.' Penny explained sadly.

The team prepared themselves for bad news, unsure of how much more they could all take.

'When Jenny was trapped she was pregnant, but the trauma from the explosion and the beam falling on her caused her to lose the baby. She's holding it together whilst she's around other people, but she and Gibbs both need as much support as possible right now.' She explained to a stunned team.

'Poor Jenny, and poor Gibbs. I can't imagine what that must be like.' Tony said.

The team all chatted about the situation for a while, and they all felt downhearted by the news since they considered both Jenny and Gibbs their family, and they all felt the loss of the baby.

Outside in the fresh air Jenny began to feel more human, with the warmth of the sun beaming down on her skin. Gibbs had walked them over to a fountain in the hospital garden where he sat on the edge, with Jenny facing him in her chair. She closed her eyes as she relaxed with the sound of the water rushing from the fountain into the pool beneath, and it felt good to be out again.

'So how are you feeling, seriously?' Gibbs said, adding the latter part of his sentence quickly as Jenny gave him an "I'm fine" look.

'I'm fine Jethro, just desperate to get home.' She replied.

'Well the doctors have said that you should be able to go home within the next couple of days, and then you'll have me to look after you.' Gibbs said with a wide grin.

Jenny returned his smile and looked at him lovingly. As he sat and looked at her he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her.

'What's this?' She asked with confusion.

'Well open it and find out.' He replied mysteriously.

Jenny did as she was told and opened the envelope, her eyes opening wide when she opened the piece of paper inside.

'It's an eticket to Paris!' She exclaimed.

'Yup, in two months' time once you've made more of a recovery. I thought it would be a nice break away for us both after everything that's happened, and also I did make a promise.' He said, referring to what he had said whilst Jenny had been trapped.

Jenny gave a small laugh before she replied.

'I didn't think you were being serious Jethro.' She said as she cupped his face with her free hand.

'Well I did make a promise to you Jen, and I believe you and Penny have a rule about that; number five isn't it? Never make a promise you can't keep?' He said.

Jenny leaned forward the best she could and kissed him with all the passion she could muster, with Gibbs reciprocating each touch and kiss. When he pulled away from her he gently rested his forehead against hers, resting his hand on her neck.

'Come on, we'd better get you back inside.' He whispered before standing up and wheeling her back towards the hospital, the tickets to Paris still clutched in her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

When Jenny and Gibbs returned to the room they found the whole team sat on or around Penny's bed, eating burgers and fries from McDonalds. For the first time in days they all seemed happy and contented. On the other hand, although she looked to be enjoying being with the team, Penny looked miserable as she drank this weird energy milkshake stuff given to her by the hospital, given that that was all she was allowed after her operation.

'So apparently the FBI has a suspect.' Tony said through a mouthful for his cheese burger.

'Oh really? Who?' Jenny asked as Gibbs pushed her in amongst the team.

'Some guy named Terence McKenzie; but I haven't heard much more than that.' He replied, taking another bite of his food.

'Deputy Director Vance says he's going to be taking over NCIS for a while.' McGee said with distain.

'Yeah I guess he will be.' Jenny replied, that was something she hadn't given much thought to.

'Oh and the FBI have taken over all of our cases until we can get a temporary NCIS unit organised.' Tony added.

'Guys I just wanted to say well done for the way you've handled things over the last few days. I know that it's been hard with everything, but we've pulled through, as a team and as individuals.' Gibbs said to his team.

'And as the old saying goes, what doesn't kill you will make you stronger.' Tony said, resulting in several slaps to the back of the head from Abby, Ziva and Gibbs.

Whilst Tony was rubbing his head Sarah Shepard walked in.

'Oh, looks like it's a full house today.' She said as she kissed both Penny and Jenny on the cheeks.

'Mom I'd like to introduce you to team Gibbs. This is Ziva, Tony and Tim; then we've got our wonderful ME Ducky and the one and only Abby.' Penny said as she introduced the team she loved being part of.

'Well it's very nice to meet you all.' Sarah said as she greeted them.

They all talked for hours about the events of the last few days and even found themselves laughing.

'Hey Gibbs maybe we should change rule number twelve to always carry a roll of parcel tape?' Penny joked as she and Tony explained exactly what had happened when they had rescued Gibbs and Ziva.

Finally at about three o'clock one of the nurses came through and ordered all visitors out as visiting time came to an end. They all said goodbye regretfully, all having enjoyed their afternoon with each other.

Jenny rested back against the cool sheets of her hospital bed and let out a loud sigh.

'You alright?' Penny asked her with concern.

'Yeah I'm fine, I just want to get out of here and get home.' She said with frustration.

Although she was still rather sore she just wanted to get home to her own comforts, her own bed and to Gibbs, who could offer her more comfort and more care than any hospital staff.

Thankfully the next few days passed quickly, with both Penny and Jenny getting visitors every day. Jenny was now finding walking a little easier, although it still caused her some pain and discomfort. Penny was also recovering well after her surgery, although she did still suffer from headaches which made her ill, but the doctors had said that it was to be expected. Finally, almost two weeks after the explosion, the doctors said that they could both go home.

Penny had never been happier to hear those words from anyone, and Jenny also felt relieved to be going home. Sarah and Gibbs had both come to pick them up; they too were very happy that they were being discharged at last.

Although their physical healing was well on its way, their emotional healing hadn't even begun, especially for Jenny and Gibbs. They'd had a lot to deal with over the last couple of weeks, and now the strength of their relationship was really going to be put to the test.

Although she tried hard not to show it, the miscarriage had hit Jenny hard and there were days when the thought of what she could have had made her burst into tears. Gibbs would often say nothing but would hold her close until she'd gotten it out of her system. Their pain was getting easier, and with the excitement of their trip to Paris looming and unfulfilled promises in the air, it definitely made it easier.

'So how are you going to survive on your own for a week?' Jenny asked her daughter, a little concerned about leaving her on her own as Sarah was going to be going home at the end of the week.

'It's alright I've already thought about that.' Penny replied as she sat on the leather armchair in the living room, and watched as Gibbs helped lower Jenny onto the sofa. 'The week that you guys are away Abby's apartment building is being fumigated so I said that she could stay here, that way killing two birds with one stone. There's absolutely nothing to worry about, the only thing I ask is that you both have fun.'

Jenny smiled as she relaxed back into the sofa, glad to be home and able to rest properly. Gibbs sat himself next to her and rested his arm around her shoulders, her head placed neatly into the nook of his neck.

'I can't wait to get a way for a while, I can't remember the last time I had a holiday away.' Jenny said as she glanced up at Gibbs, who lightly kissed her forehead.

Just as the three of them were getting settled Sarah appeared with a tray with tea, coffee and biscuits. She carefully handed the mugs round to everyone and then sat herself on the smaller sofa at the other end on the living room, facing Penny.

They switched the TV on for a little while just as the news was on. In the background of the news report they could see the burnt out wreck of the NCIS headquarters, and they were all astounded by the devastation. None of them had seen the aftermath of the explosion, and none of them could believe that the building now shown on the screen was the place they once loved to work in.

"Following the explosion at NCIS headquarters almost two weeks ago, the FBI has confirmed that an arrest has been made and he is now being formally charged. Terence McKenzie aged twenty-seven was arrested last week following an investigation, and the FBI has now charged him with the murder of three people, and acts of terrorism." The news reporter said as images of McKenzie appeared on the screen.

As the report ended and a new one began, Gibbs pressed the mute button and allowed the information to sink in.

'Well, at least we made the news for a change.' Penny said with a half-smile.

'Yeah we did, shame it wasn't under better circumstances though.' Gibbs replied.

'I wonder why he did it?' Penny asked as she felt a little bit of hatred towards the man who had thrown all their lives into turmoil and jeopardy.

As if on cue the doorbell rang and Sarah got up to answer it, returning moments later with Fornell.

'I hear that you've just seen the news.' He said as he entered the living room.

'Yeah we've heard Tobias. Well done on the arrest; good to see the FBI doing a little work for a change.' Gibbs replied with a smirk.

'Do you know why he did it?' Penny asked quietly.

Fornell nodded his head and smiled weakly at her, before carefully replying.

'His father was a marine who had gotten in with a bad crowed and owed a lot of money to a lot of people; he died about ten years ago and it was ruled as suicide by NCIS, but he insists that his father was murdered. He has protested for years to have the case re-opened, but each time it has been refused. So because he deemed his life blown apart by NCIS, he decided to do the same to you.' Tobias explained.

'Oh for the love of…' Penny began to say before stopping, trying to think of a replacement word since she hated blasphemy. '…jellyfish.' She said finally.

None of them could believe that one person had done all of this in the name of revenge.

'I hear SecNav forced you to take a couple of months off.' Fornell stated as he perched himself on the arm of Penny's chair.

'Yeah he has, which I can assure you is much appreciated.' Jenny replied as she squeezed Gibbs's hand.

'So what's going to happen to NCIS?' Penny asked with concern, unsure what the damage and arrangements meant.

'Well we now have porter-cabins in the naval yard, a cabin per team, and Leon Vance is overseeing the running of things. Work has already begun on clearly the debris from the site, and once that's been done building works will begin.' Tobias explained.

'Ooo great, and even smaller space to share with Tony, he'll be more intolerable than normal.' Penny said as she rolled her eyes jokingly. She loved Tony to pieces, like a big brother, and wouldn't hear a bad word said against him, but that didn't stop him from annoying her like an older brother.

'Well you won't have to worry about that any time soon Pen, because I'm making you take time off too. You need a few months off to recover from your surgery…and before you even try to object, this is an order from your director.' Jenny said, glad of the excuse to spend a few weeks with just Penny and Gibbs.

Once Tobias had left, Jenny and Gibbs had gone to lie down for a while, both desperate of sleep, and Sarah had gone to the shops leaving Penny to relax on her own for a little while. She turned the TV and was about to settle down to a film when the doorbell rang. She got up, cursing, and walked to the door, wrenching it open in annoyance until she saw McGee standing on the other side, a bag of fresh take out under his arm.

'Since we never did get that date I thought I'd bring it to you.' He said as he hopped passed Penny on his crutches.

Penny smiled at him contentedly as he went into the kitchen and dished out the contents of the plastic dishes. She watched him hobbling round and was impressed by how he'd mastered his crutches.

He handed her two plates of food and they went into the living room to sit and watch the film, both happy and contented with each other's company. It marked the end of a horrific couple of weeks, which they all knew would still take some time to come to terms with, but at least they had each other.

With that though Penny snuggled up close to McGee on the sofa and rested her head on his shoulder, just as the film began.

**There we go folks, I hope you enjoyed that story; sorry if the ending isn't so great. I just wanted to say a massive thanks to Left my heart in Paris and to I****tzcheeseball who have been my two constant reviewers, and to all those who have also read and reviewed this story. Please keep your eyes peeled for the next story, which I shall have up soon. **


End file.
